Kisses for Queens
by xthebigbluebox
Summary: River works at a bookshop alongside Oswin. The Doctor is her customer and they fall in love, there always will be kisses for queens. The Doctor and River Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfiction story, yes, yes. I wanted to do something like this in a while but haven't gotten the time to do it. **

**I have a lot of time on my hands now and will do future chapters in this story.**

**Rate and review! Wait no you really don't have to rate I honestly just want reviews :P**

It was my birthday. Oh great, I hate birthdays.

A few years ago my parents Amy and Rory pond disappeared on my birthday, this is why I now hate birthdays.

I was working at the book store at Baker St. with my co-worker Oswin Oswald. I felt so glum today; the last few birthdays' I've had have been sorrow and hurtful, remembering the sad events.

"Are you feeling alright, you look quite sad today." I looked at Oswin, she was wondering why I looked as clear as raindrops.

"It's my birthday, and I hate birthdays," I exclaimed, quietly.

"Oh…" She carefully nodded and didn't say happy birthday as it wasn't really a happy birthday at all.

I didn't want anybody to think I was sick or not feeling well so I would make sure to put a happy smile every time a customer walks inside the shop. We have a bell at the door, rings when ever somebody enters and leaves the shop.

A young child came in wondering if we had the book Pennies for Hitler, we knew our young customers had a thing for Jackie French books but sadly we didn't have any available at stock.

Suddenly our usual customer came in, his name was The Doctor. He was a usual customer and had an interest at reading basically all sorts of books, excluding children's novels.

"My two favourite people I love seeing!" I put my smile back up, but I was recently thinking of my mother and father's faces, my mother had pale skin and hazel eyes and my father had tanned-shaded skin with green eyes, I took on my mother's pale skin but my father's emerald green eyes.

My smile was starting to fade, The Doctor noticed and came up to the desk.

I made a small grin and looked at him, "Hello sweetie." He looked at me trying to see why I looked upset. The Doctor and I weren't together, but we did often flirt in the bookshop, much to Oswin repeatedly asking why we don't go and grab a drink or something.

"You look upset love, what's wrong?" Gee, did I really look that sad? Well I didn't have a pocket mirror on me.

"It's my birthday today and-" Before I could finish the sentence I was quickly cut off, not fully explaining why I was sad and upset on my birthday.

"It's your birthday? I should've gone and got you a present, but why are you sad dear?" I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Because three years ago on my birthday my parents disappeared and never came back..." My face looked emotionless but I looked to the ground at first, so nobody could see me my face.

"Oh you poor thing." Oswin said, putting a hand to my back and trying to comfort me. "I feel so sorry for you." The Doctor said.

"It's nothing, oh and Doctor, we have some new paradox economics in the history section, just like you were interested in." I pointed at the history section.

"Thanks," He popped the medium-thick book from the shelf and walked up to the desk, knowing he was gonna buy it.

"That will be $16.99." The Doctor payed with cash, never credit.

"I hope you'll feel better by the end of the day, love." The Doctor looked at me, sympathetically.

His hand moved a piece of loose curled hair the back of my right ear. Suddenly Oswin came out of the stock room, she just got a phone call order and was looking for a certain book series.

"Seriously you lot, you were made for each other. Go out together, I'll be fine here." Oswin remarked, half giggling.

"Sure you can manage on your own, Oswin?" I asked, putting a serious tone on.

"Well I'm better off managing on my own rather than you two flirting all day in front of all the customers, and it doesn't have to be now, maybe later?" Oswin laughed, and The Doctor and I looked at the other.

"I know this fancy restaurant place, dinner?" The Doctor looked at me. "It wouldn't be too expensive…?" I asked him.

"Not exactly, but if it was I'd still take you there." The Doctor smirked at me and I gave a flirtatious smile back.

"Pick me up at 7:30pm," I told The Doctor, getting a blank piece of paper and writing down my address. People would think it wouldn't be ok to give people your address if they are just a customer-friend, but I've known him for more than a year and we've had our occasionally flirting and joking.

I gave the note to The Doctor, he looked at me and smiled. "I'll be there at seven thirty, sharp." The loose curly strands of hair fell out again, The Doctor moved it back behind my ear. We both smiled at each other, Oswin noticing everything that's happening between me and The Doctor. As if Oswin was watching an intense soap opera.

The Doctor walked away slowly, than exited the shop.

"You know River, you and him are like a moth to a flame, basically need to be together." Oswin was in a relationship with a man named Jack Harkness, haven't met him though…Yet. Oswin told me she'd introduce me to him one day on break.

Hours past until it was time to leave the shop, Oswin was wearing her handbag on her left arm and holding a cup of coffee on her right.

"See you Tomorrow River!" Oswin said with a smile. I returned that smile, and we both walked separate directions. I went to a near by bakery which was open till six thirty, bought a soufflé then headed to my car at the parking lot and drove back home. It was almost six o'clock when I arrived home.

My day wasn't that bad after all, I scored a date with bow tie man and bought a soufflé for my self, I couldn't resist chocolate soufflés.

The Doctor had my phone number already, if there was anything he wanted me to know he'd just call me or text me.

A beeping sound came from my phone inside my bag, I opened by bag and checked my phone. One new message, from The Doctor.

'I booked us a table by the window, oh and wear your best dress love.' The Doctor and Oswin were the only people who didn't really write with any slang in their texts, they use proper English that is understandable.

My soufflé was in my paper bag, which I put on top of the kitchen counter. I went to get ready for my date tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay! More reviews equals more chapters by the way.**

**A lot of romantic themes in this chapter, if you ship The Doctor with somebody else I'm pretty sure this isn't the fic for you.**

**River's dress will be like the one in T.A.T.M. but not as long and sleeveless. Just so you imagine it a bit more.**

First, I took a shower. I blow dried my hair afterwards, considering if I should straighten it or not.

After finally deciding to not straighten my hair, I went to my closet to choose what to wear. I found this old dress that I hadn't worn since it was my mother's birthday a while ago, I always ignored it because it brought to many memories.

It was worth a shot to wear it again. I tried it on and I was surprised it still fit me, I thought I might've gained a few pounds but it was a perfect fit.

I applied a bit of makeup on my face, not enough to make me look desperate. I put on my lucky necklace and red heels.

I never have dressed up as much as this for such a long time, I wasn't really the fancy-dress type.

I also was wearing my watch, I checked the time. It was seven o'clock. I busied my self reading a book, if anybody was wondering I'm not old-style and loved watching television, just there wasn't really anything to watch at the moment.

Time went by and I heard a car park outside my house, I put my book down at the table in front of the television and sort of prepared my self to see The Doctor. I checked the mirror quickly.

The clock on the wall showed the time; it was seven' twenty eight. The door bell rang and I quickly hurried to the door.

Opening the door, there was The Doctor.

He had his usually attractive rough hair pulled back smoothly, he was wearing a tuxedo and had a black bow tie instead of a red or blue one.

"Hello honey, I'm home." He smiled his amazing smile, his bow tie was slightly crooked.

"Hello sweetie." I did my flirtatious grin, and straightened his bow tie. We both looked at each other.

"So you're ready?" I nodded and made a quiet yes sound.

We went outside, he was holding my hand, if I had to say, I did feel a bit nervous.

We both entered his car, and drove off.

"Love, I must say, you look beautiful and stunning." I smirked and blushed all at once.

"You do too, dear." He laughed and I wondered what was wrong.

"What did I say that was so funny?" I asked confused. "You said I looked beautiful and stunning." I blushed and felt so embarrassed, but The Doctor made a short glance at me while driving.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I love when you be so quirky." We continued talking until we reached our destination. The Doctor opened the car door on my left and took my hand, stop being a romantic I thought in my head.

We went inside the restaurant, at the back of the restaurant was a small lake, it looked great and it was good to know that we were to be sitting at the window there.

The Doctor went up to the woman at the reservations counter, "Under the name 'The Doctor'." The woman checked the list than led s to our table.

It looked like a very fancy place to dine, it would have cost a lot just for dinner.

I checked the menu, it wasn't that long until I ordered a salad for an entrée and duck confit for main meal, The Doctor ordered a salad for an entrée too, he ordered baked salmon for main meal. We both just wanted glasses of water, we'd both be sharing bread and butter pudding with ice cream for dessert.

It wasn't too long until our meal came. The Doctor and I chatted; we told each other a lot of jokes but kept our laughs quiet. A small amount of minutes went by and we were finally having dessert.

The Bread and butter pudding was set out neatly on a plate, with cream and ice cream at the side. The Doctor and I took both took our tea spoons and starting eating quickly, we both were giggling and looking at each other.

"I'm suppose to be on a strict no-ice-cream diet you know," I spoke, still eating at the same time.

"Then you are a very naughty girl, River." The Doctor smirked, and took a small scoop of ice cream. Soon everything had been eaten and we left the restaurant.

"I have never met anyone like you Doctor." We both were holding hands while walking to the car, my head leaning on his left shoulder, my curly hair pressed near his chin, he made a little giggle which made me believe it was tickling him.

"Neither have I, my love." We reached the car, The Doctor opened the door for me, "After you dear." I rested my head on the back of the seat and The Doctor turned the car on and we both drove off like we did leaving my home.

We reached my house and that basically was it, I had a good time. "I enjoyed my self," The Doctor said to me. I nodded and told him that I did too.

We embraced for a while than let go of each other. "Well…Bye." I said it a bit quietly, I knew I'd probably get a call from him in a few days or so, at least I hoped.

"You have a bit of cream on your lip," The Doctor said, I felt a little embarrassed but he wiped it with his thumb. "There, all gone." His hand dropped from my but he moved the same piece of curly hair behind my ear like he usually does.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, the taste of ice cream and pudding lingered on our lips. At first I was shocked but fell in ease when his hands rested on my waist line. Eventually we parted, but we both were breathless.

"Till next time sweetie." I grinned and he bid me farewell too, before entering the car he waved at me and I waved back, then entered my house.


End file.
